


A Good View

by Pegasicorn



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasicorn/pseuds/Pegasicorn
Summary: He chanced a glance at his face, keeping his eyes open no more than slits so he wouldn’t be caught. Sure, he had committed all the little lines and details of his face to memory already, but he swore there was always some little thing he hadn’t noticed before. And it wasn’t like he got tired of looking.





	

It was his favorite view.

 

Just a few minutes in the morning before the day would officially start. A few moments to linger in bed and watch the other without their notice. To commit the details of them to memory. To wonder how he had gotten so lucky and have a second chance at love, perfect in its imperfection.

 

Another page of the comic was turned. “Grognak the Barbarian and the Jungle of the Bat Babies”. The only issue in Liam’s collection that he had owned pre-war. It was still his favorite one. MacCready always handled that particular issue more delicately than the rest. Even with how engrossed he was in it despite having read them all at least twice now, he gripped each page carefully to avoid bending or tearing, maybe even trying not to leave finger grease behind. It almost seemed against his character to be so considerate...but for those who knew him, it was perfectly fitting.

 

It was just one of the many things Liam loved about him.

 

He showed the world a cold, guarded mask of gruffness and tough guy bravado, keeping people at bay enough to protect himself. It had been that way when they’d first met so many months ago at The Third Rail in Goodneighbor. Liam had only hired him because he was curious and currently had no one traveling with him after his Silver Shroud act. But after awhile, he had figured the sniper out. Seen that it was a mask. Much like the gas mask the blonde used to wear as a form of protection (though really it was to give a sense of mystery and he kind of liked how it weirded people out). It hadn’t taken too long to realize it, especially with how much MacCready opened up to him as trust began to build. It almost felt like he craved human interaction. Interaction that wasn’t like the kind he’d had with the Gunners--he hadn’t fit in there after all. Someone he could count on, to watch his back, talk to and trust wouldn’t use his words against him to gain leverage…

 

Liam watched as another page was flipped.

 

Those calloused hands, roughed up from years of handling a sniper rifle--self-taught, his mind reminded, which was quite impressive given his skill--yet quite able to be gentle and careful with delicate tasks.

 

He chanced a glance at his face, keeping his eyes open no more than slits so he wouldn’t be caught. It wasn’t often he managed to wake up without the other’s notice and feign sleep so he could observe him unguarded. Sure, he had committed all the little lines and details of his face to memory already, but he swore there was always some little thing he hadn’t noticed before. And it wasn’t like he got tired of looking.

 

How his mouth could turn from a harsh downward line to a soft upward turn in an instant. Both equally adorable in his opinion, but he’d never say that out loud.

 

The Roman slope of his nose, almost hawk-like.

 

The pronounced lines of the cheekbones almost mirroring the squareness of his jaw.

 

The way his brows would furrow in a frown of annoyance whenever Liam picked up some “useless piece of crap”. But he knew it was more an act now. Or even in concentration as his eyes danced across the comic page in front of him.

 

He loved his eyes the most. A deep blue, like the ocean. But able to spark with brightness whenever something intriguing (or caps) caught his eye. Liam could swear they shone the brightest whenever they were directed at him.

 

And they were on the last page of the comic now. The time for sneaky glances was done. Soon the sniper would turn to rouse him from the sleep he wasn’t actually in, and he didn’t want to be caught staring. ...as interesting as that might be.

 

He closed his eyes, pretending he hadn’t been sneaking almost-literally right under MacCready’s nose.

 

Soon, the papery flap of the Grognak issue being closed could be heard as it was carefully laid to the side. The mattress shifted, dipping a little as the sniper shifted towards him.

 

He felt a calloused hand gently touch his cheek.

 

“Wake up, Sleepyhead.”

 


End file.
